We Need To Talk
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Detonate runs into his ex at the store and somehow gets forced into going to his house for a little talk. But that's not what exactly happens. Rated M for a reason. A big reason.


**This took two months omfg **

**and it still sucks**

**oh well whatever**

**Warning: Language, sensitive material, rape**

**Detonate, Noctly, Shockz and Kai belong to me**

**Riku does not belong to me**

**Pokemon does not belong to me**

* * *

The only light in the shut up bed room was coming from the sleeping typhlosion's cell phone sitting on his nightstand. It continued to light up almost every ten to thirty minutes thanks to his boyfriend's constant texting. He had to turn the sound and vibration off since it didn't stop and kept him from sleeping like he wanted even though it was now three in the afternoon. The fire type was still feeling not quite like himself even though it had been about two weeks since he was beaten in battle by his boyfriend. They had sorted everything out and he shouldn't be feeling the way he was now but he just couldn't help it and sleeping let him forget for a bit. The blankets were pulled up over his head since he had tried to block out the light coming off his phone before falling asleep around 9 in the morning again after waking up for a brief hour and a half to go to the bathroom and then the kitchen for water.

He didn't hear the knocks on his door in his sleep but they did cause his ears to twitch before he curled up more under the covers. "Detonate are you awake?" Noctly called through the door but didn't receive any sort of response. She frowned and knocked louder as she called his name. "Come on it's past three! You can't sleep until seven like yesterday!" Her feathers ruffled slightly on the edges of her wings with annoyance before she got her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door, going inside. "Ugh Detonate what's that smell?" she recoiled and put a hand over her nose and mouth, looking around. "Hmm?" the typhlosion yawned as he was woken up slightly from her opening the door. "That smell! It smells worse than when we forgot to bring in Easter eggs last year and they sat out in the sun for hours!" the noctowl exclaimed as she started looking around the dark room, getting to the window and opening the blinds.

"And it's as dark as a cave in here!" she huffed and watched as the lump under the bed sheets groaned and moved, the light penetrating the threads of the blankets and getting in Detonate's face. "I was sleepinggg." he whined and pulled the pillow over his head with the blankets. "Far too late!" Noctly walked over and grabbed the pillow with her free hand, pulling it away. "Now get up! I need your help." The fire type groaned louder and rolled over so he was on his stomach, his face smashed against the fitted sheet covering his mattress, as the female pulled the blankets off him and onto the floor. "Ugh! Detonate! That smell is you!" Noctly flinched from the smell and moved back, both hands over her nose and mouth now. "What..?" he yawned before starting to sit up, squinting from the afternoon light now in his room. "When was the last time you took a shower?!" Noctly asked, moving to the other side of the room. "Um..." he mumbled and looked down as he pulled at the front of his shirt to look at it. "I dunno...Saturday I think..."

"Saturday?! That was five days ago!" the noctowl nearly shouted and the typhlosion looked over at her. "Go take a shower, change into regular clothes, and meet me downstairs in less than an hour. I need you to help me and Shockz get the heavy stuff off the shelves at the store." she said firmly but Detonate stared at her with the half asleep expression still on his face. "Are you sure you need me for that..? Can't you just ask Toka...?" "No, you're going because you haven't been out of the house in almost a week. Toka at least goes and sits outside for an hour twice a week." the flying normal type huffed before going outside and shutting the door. Detonate stared after her quietly before looking to his phone, seeing it light up again. He sighed and picked it up, going through all the messages Riku had sent him while he was sleeping and replying to the latest one to show him he was fine before getting up to get ready to leave.

* * *

"Detonate grab that for me." Noctly said without looking up from her grocery list, pointing to the top shelf of the aisle they were in to the giant case of water bottles with her pencil. The typhlosion glanced up and sighed before walking over and reaching up for it, managing to grab it and put it in their basket with a loud clatter that made Shockz jump in alarm and drop the bag of chips she was holding. "O-oh sorry Shockz." Detonate apologized as soon as he saw he had scared the pikachu and she ducked her head before waving her hand to show it was okay as she calmed down. "Okay next aisle." the noctowl said and pushed the cart forward as Shockz followed next to her and Detonate behind them, looking half asleep still. "Hey Noctly..I'm hungry..I'm going to go buy something to eat and come back..." Detonate said loud enough to get both his team mate's attention. "Hm? Alright just don't take too long." she said and waved a hand before the two of them turned a corner.

The typhlosion stopped and looked around, genuinely hungry since he hadn't eaten since breakfast time the day before and it was now almost early dinner time. He walked over to the small food court area and bought a slice of pizza and a drink before finding a place to sit. Detonate jumped slightly as he felt his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pocket, seeing Riku was texting him again to see if he was okay. He sighed and replied saying he was fine and out of the house before taking a picture of his food to show he was eating something too, hoping to calm him down. After he sent everything he put his phone on the table and took a bite of the pizza he bought, not realizing how hungry he had been until it was in his mouth. It was gone in no time and he looked back to the counter with the straw of his drink in his mouth, in the middle of taking a sip and thinking about getting another slice when someone bumped into him and made him choke on his soda.

Detonate put his cup down to keep from dropping it as he tried to catch his breath, able to feel that he inhaled a little of the soda. "Well well, look who it is." he heard someone muse from behind him, causing him to tense up as the voice registered in his brain. "What? Too good to look at me anymore?" the voice said sarcastically and Detonate slowly turned around to look at who the voice belonged to, his eyes making contact with a belt buckle. He hesitated before looking up, feeling his breath stop as he realized he was right about who it was. The feraligatr smirked as soon as they made eye contact, his sharp teeth catching the fire type's attention almost instantly. "K-Kai..? I-I...What...what are you doing here?" Detonate couldn't keep himself from stammering as he looked the water type over. "This is a public grocery store you know." Kai said bluntly but with amusement as he leaned closer to the typhlosion's face. Detonate's ears lowered instantly as he jolted back, his back hitting the table and making him cringe slightly. Kai put his hands on either side of him, gripping the table edge and trapping him. "I take it you're shopping eh? Alone? Or with Noctly? Since she IS like your mommy." he chuckled and leaned closer to his face, watching as he fidgeted and then turn his head away. "I-I'm not here alone. I need to get back to them...so if you could please..." he trailed off and put a hand on his chest to push him away.

Kai didn't budge. "How long's it been Detonate? Three years? You sure got taller." he mused, moving one of his hands to grab his tightly and causing him to flinch. "And buffer. I heard you're what? Level 100? Way up there huh?" "S-so what?" the typhlosion managed to mumble out, still not looking at him. "Sooo...I heard you got beat." the smirk returned to Kai's face as he saw the color drain a bit from Detonate's face. "By your boyfriend wasn't it? How'd it feel being on the other end of that deal?" he used his other hand to grab Detonate by the chin, turning his head to force him to look at his face. "L-let go of me!" Detonate managed to shove him away and stood up, rubbing his chin and grabbing his phone off the table. "Someone sure is feisty for being locked away for days." Kai taunted and grabbed him by the wrist, feeling that he was shaking. "H-How..?" the fire type stopped and looked back at him, his heart jumping with anxiety as he saw he was still a head shorter than the feraligatr and not as built even though he was a higher level.

"Oh come on Detonate. I know you, you were devastated when we broke up because we were so close. It took you what...five months to get over me enough to even crack a joke didn't it? I know how much you love to battle now," he pulled him closer, his other arm going around his waist. "So you must be devastated to have lost even after that long winning streak you had going since you act the same way every time after losing. And to your own boyfriend who is weaker than you! What a low blow." "Sh-shut up! Don't even talk about him. And let me go!" he snapped and tried to squirm out of his grip. "Now I can't do that. We need to have a chat." Kai replied simply and started walking, forcing him to walk with him or else he'd trip. "Ch-chat about what?! YOU changed your number! I wanted to talk to you but now I don't! I never wanted to see you again!" the typhlosion's anxiety was ebbing away and he was starting to fight back to get away, grabbing the water type's hand to pry it off his waist. Kai frowned and dug his sharp nails into him, feeling them puncture his skin through his shirt. Detonate yelped and let his hand go, shaking again. "Don't cause a scene now." he mused and pulled him closer, pressing against the small injury he gave him. "O-ow! Stop it!" the typhlosion breathed and flinched, biting his lip for a moment as he stopped himself from grabbing his hand again.

"I'll think about it." Kai taunted and lead him away from the store, heading down the street and then off the side to a trail. It was dinner time so hardly anyone was outside. After a few minutes Detonate jerked away from him and turned around, running back for the store. If he found Noctly and Shockz he'd be fine and Kai wouldn't go near him. He was reaching into his pocket for his phone to call one of them when he felt something wrap around his ankle and tripped, tumbling to the ground and losing his grip on his phone. He groaned and propped himself up, putting a hand over his head as it throbbed in pain. "That wasn't a very smart move Detonate." Kai said, not sounding amused anymore, just annoyed. Hearing his tone made the typhlosion tense up, afraid to look back at him, and he tried to get up quickly but was pushed back down by a foot to his back. "I tried to do this the easy way." Kai sighed and leaned down, pulling the roots that had grown out into the middle of the trail away from around his ankle. Detonate looked back, trying to breath without having a panic attack. The feraligatr smirked as he made eye contact with Detonate and moved his foot before grabbing him by the shirt when he tried to get up. "Silly boy, you're going the wrong way." he mused and picked him up along with his dropped phone, throwing him over his shoulder before walking the way they had been going before.

"K-Kai put me down! This is harassment!" Detonate squirmed and tried to push himself off his shoulder, not caring if he fell and hit the ground. The feraligatr tightened his grip on him as he walked, otherwise not responding to him as he struggled to escape. "Kai!" the fire type grew louder, becoming slightly panicked now since he didn't know where they were going, and looked around to try and see if there was anyone near. "I told you we were going to have a chat." he replied bluntly, turning off onto a smaller dirt trail that ended at the steps leading up a porch to a smaller than average house. Detonate started squirming again, not liking the tone of his voice, and then tried to reach for his hand to snatch his phone back. Kai opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind them before dropping Detonate to the floor. The typhlosion yelped and rubbed his back before looking up at him, hearing him lock the door.

Kai turned to look down at him, his usual smirk on his face as he put his hands on his hips. "Do you like my new house? I moved in about two years ago." he said and looked around the room for a moment. Detonate hesitated before looking around too. The rooms he could see into were rather empty, proving that only one person lived there and that one person wasn't that keen on keeping everything in place. "I-It's...different.." the typhlosion mumbled as he stared at what he guessed was the living room since he could see a couch and a decent sized tv facing it. Detonate relaxed slightly, starting to be convinced that Kai really did only want to talk. He was still in the process of looking around when he felt his arm being grabbed and then was pulled to his feet, letting out a startled yelp at the strength Kai had. He was able to pull him around before but that was when the feraligatr was stronger, Detonate was stronger than him now and he was able to pull him so easily still. Kai let his arm go and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him forcefully. The typhlosion tensed up instantly and shoved him away, spitting and wiping his mouth as he tried to pull his shirt free.

"W-what the hell?!" he shouted as he backed up, keeping a hand over his mouth before looking back at the feraligatr. "Hmm? What's the matter?" Kai chuckled and leaned closer, watching as he flinched slightly "Too soon babe?" "T-Too soon?! We're not together! Don't touch me. I'm leaving." Detonate growled and moved around him, heading for the door. "Oh no you're not." the water type said bluntly and grabbed his arm, making sure to dig his nails into his skin. Detonate stopped and tensed up, knowing if he pulled his arm away Kai's nails would tear into his skin. "You remember one of my favorite moves don't you? How sweet." he mused and walked closer, wrapping his arm around the typhlosion's waist to pull him against him. "I just love Dragon Claw soooo much..." Kai loosened his grip a little and raked his nails down Detonate's arm enough to leave red marks but not break the skin. The feraligatr felt him shiver and he nuzzled the back of his neck. "But you're my good boy aren't you? You won't make me have to use that move now will you?" he mused and tightened his grip around the other's waist, pressing him closer. "I-I'm not your anything! L-Let me go! Right now!" Detonate grabbed his arm that was around him, trying to worm his way out of his grip, but stopped and bit his lip as Kai started to twist his arm.

"Detonate what's the matter? You never did this before." he said, resting his head against the other's. "We are not together Kai! I have a boyfriend! You know that!" the typhlosion snapped, flattening his ears and moving his head away. "Oh you do? I could have sworn you two broke up...since he kicked your ass and all..." Kai hummed and let his arm go, slipping his hand under his shirt absentmindedly. Detonate gritted his teeth and tried to pull the other's arm away to get his hand away from his skin. "I'm not like you! I'm glad he finally won! I'm proud of him! D-Don't you ever dare think I'd pull what you did!" he shouted and Kai let him go before shoving him against the wall hard enough to make his head connect with it. Detonate flinched and put a hand over his head only to have it pulled away and pinned against the wall under one of Kai's. He quickly looked up at him as he did the same thing with his other hand, trying to think of what he could do to get away. His fire attacks wouldn't do that much damage to him, even if he got him in the face. Detonate kept his eyes on his, seeing he was looking at his face rather than anything else. The typhlosion quickly brought his leg up between them and kicked him in the stomach, grabbing his phone as it hit the ground and then running for the door.

He made it and grabbed the knob, trying to turn it until he remembered Kai locked it and looked around for the key before darting into the kitchen to try and get out a back door or even a window. Kai groaned as he rubbed his stomach, doubled over in pain. "You little shit..." he growled under his breath and looked in the direction Detonate went, able to see him trying to get out the back door in the kitchen. The feraligatr narrowed his eyes and straightened up before releasing a hydro pump in his direction. Detonate's ears twitched up and he quickly moved out of the way before he was hit. The fire type looked back quickly, pressed against the wall, and then ran for the living room when Kai started walking towards him. "Detonate come here." he growled, watching as he jumped over the couch to try and get to the window. "I said come here!" the feraligatr used hydro pump again and this time managed to hit him square in the back, making him hit the window and then fall to the ground coughing. Kai huffed and walked over, grabbing Detonate by the hair and pulling him up to his feet. "O-Ow! Ow Kai let go!" he coughed and grabbed his arm to try and get him to stop pulling his hair, almost falling back down as he tried to breath.

The water type yanked his head back and leaned closer to his face, not looking amused. "What did I tell you about pulling these kinds of stunts hmm? Did you really forget after all this time?" he asked harshly, narrowing his eyes before using his free hand to wipe some of the water off of Detonate's cheek. "I...I-I...K-Kai please..." the typhlosion stammered, trying not to shake in fear. The hydro pump was stronger than he expected it to be and he was sure he couldn't be hit like that again and stay conscious. He just wanted to leave and go home. Go home, have Riku come over, and hug him for hours. Kai stayed quiet as he looked him over and then let his hair go, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the living room to the hall. Detonate didn't say anything as he let the water type pull him along, looking to see where they were going as he pushed his soaked dark green hair away from his eyes. Kai stopped and opened a door before shoving Detonate into the room and making him land on a queen sized bed. The feraligatr shut the door behind him and pushed Detonate back down as he tried to sit up. "K-Kai?!" he looked up at him and started to panic when he climbed onto him, pushing him farther up onto the bed so his legs weren't hanging off the edge. The typhlosion squirmed to get out from under him and moved his hands away when he tried to grab them. "Don't fucking touch me! Get off!" Detonate snapped and brought his leg up to kick him like he did before but Kai grabbed his leg and pushed it back down, putting his knee on it to pin it.

"Kai!" he shouted and tried to get his leg free, not noticing the feraligatr going for his wrists until they were grabbed and pinned above his head. The fire type tried to pull them down, shaking his head and opening his mouth to shout again but it came out as a startled yelp as Kai forced his mouth over his. The feraligatr kept both of Detonate's hands pinned with one of his and tossed his cell phone that he was still holding onto the nightstand before pushing the now free hand up under his drying shirt. The fire type struggled and squirmed, trying to break the contact between their lips but Kai wasn't letting up. Detonate let out a high pitched growl and managed to bite the other's lip hard enough to draw blood and make him pull back. "You brat." Kai growled and raked his nails down Detonate's stomach, licking the blood off his lips as he listened to the typhlosion's startled and pained yelp. Detonate grew still right away, panting as he bit his lip to keep from whimpering from the stinging. Kai pulled his hand out from under his shirt and looked at the blood coating his fingertips, an amused smirk on his face. "It seems you forgot not to talk back to me huh?" he teased, licking his fingers clean before pushing his shirt up. "F-Fuck you..." the fire type let out a breathy growl before wincing as the scratches were rubbed by the damp shirt. "Fuck? Someone sure is eager for this. I was going to let us have some fun before that buuut..." he trailed off and leaned down, running his tongue over the bleeding scratches. Detonate growled again and opened his mouth to retaliate but tensed up as he heard him twist the meaning of his words before gasping in pain, trying to move his body away from his mouth but failed.

"S-Stop it! I'm doing a-anything like that with you! I have Riku! I'm taken!" he shouted the last statement and jerked his free knee up, making contact with Kai's chin and feeling the grip on his hands loosen enough so he was able to free them and then shoved the feraligatr off. He got up quickly and tried to jump off the edge of the bed on all fours but felt his leg being grabbed and then a hand taking a fistful of his hair, shoving his face down into the pale blue comforter on the bed. He flattened his ears and gripped the blanket, able to tell he was shaking even worse than before. "Now now Detonate..." he heard Kai whisper, sounding like he was threatening him "Where do you think you're going?" he finished his sentence and leaned over him, his mouth close enough to his ear so he could feel his breath. It made goosebumps appear on the back of the fire type's neck. "H-home..." he couldn't keep himself from whimpering. Detonate was doing his best to think of a way out without panicking, he realized what was going to happen and there was no way he could stop it unless he managed to get out of the feraligatr's grip. He was faster. He was a stronger level. But that wouldn't help him at all if he couldn't move. The typhlosion instantly regretted not using flame thrower or eruption the moment he could. Feeling the grip on his hair tighten to the point where it sent a sharp pain down his neck snapped him out of his thoughts. "Detonate we aren't done here." Kai said, having pulled his head back as he moved so he was over him.

The typhlosion flinched and looked away from him as he licked the side of his face. "S-Stop..." he whimpered even though he knew he wasn't going to. "K-Kai please..." "Hmmm?" the water type hummed before wrapping his unused arm around the other's waist, his hand gripping the front of his jeans and undoing the button. "Kai!" Detonate's voice broke and he tried to jerk away sharply, only managing to piss the feraligatr off and get his face shoved into the comforter so he couldn't breathe. He shouldn't have trusted him again but something in him had always wanted them to at least be friends after breaking up a few years ago. Obviously he was going to pay for thinking Kai had changed from the controlling nineteen year old he dated. Kai ignored him and pushed his hand down between his jeans and boxers, feeling Detonate jolt with alarm and squirm as he whined loudly for him to stop. The water type smirked and licked one of his ears, only getting another whine from the younger man under him and not the kind of whine he was looking for. "K-Kai please stop…p-please!" Detonate managed to plead through the fabric and the feraligatr pulled his head up, watching as the fire type gasped for air. "Beg Detonate and I might." Kai taunted and rubbed him through his boxers, annoyed that he wasn't aroused. "P-Please Kai please stop it I-I'll do whatever you want j-just let me go!" Detonate was trying his best not to sob but his ex could see his shoulders heaving slightly from the effort. The water type smirked and pulled his head up a bit closer to his face. "No."

Hearing him made the typhlosion suddenly push up on him to try and shove him off so he could run for it but it only made Kai growl angrily and dig his sharp nails into Detonate's thigh, getting a loud gasp from him. "Stop it right now." He growled menacingly and felt the fire type tremble under him before he removed his nails and slipped his hand out of his pants. He waited a moment and once he was sure Detonate wasn't going to try and get away again he grabbed onto the waist of his jeans and pulled them down to where his knees were bending. "There, now did we have to make such a big fuss Detonate?" he taunted and let his head rest on the comforter before leaning closer to his face. The fire type just whimpered and closed his eyes, not wanting to look at him and to try and stop himself from crying. The second plan hadn't worked as he started to feel tears slipping down his cheek and over the brim of his nose not a second later. "Are you crying? Stop crying Detonate are you still fucking sixteen?" Kai frowned and watched as Detonate shut his eyes tighter and moved his head so his face was against the comforter again. "You want to cry? Then I'll give you something to cry about." The feraligatr growled under his breath before leaning up and starting to remove his own jeans. Detonate opened his eyes quickly and took the chance while he wasn't paying much attention to try and squirm away, only to be forced down onto his stomach and then turned over. "O-Oh my god Kai please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I won't try to get away again please!" Detonate was close to shouting as he raised his hands between him and the water type, his crying having gone from a few tears to streams sliding down from the corners of his eyes. Kai ignored him and grabbed his hands with one of his while using his other one to force his boxers off, kissing him roughly before he could start begging again.

Detonate let out a startled yelp only to be cut off, finally having given up on trying to escape as his hands were pinned to the side near his shoulder. Before he could do much else there was the sharp pain from Kai forcing himself into him going from his tail bone area all the way to the middle of his back. The fire type tried to shove him away out of reflex, crying out in pain before being muzzled again by another one of Kai's forced kisses. Detonate felt close to vomiting, being completely unaroused much to the feraligatr's annoyance, but the water type began to pay little attention to it as he focused on his own needs, the typhlosion's stifled whimpers and cries of pain only spurring him on. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Detonate, Kai stopped and let his hands go. The water type leaned up, panting as he slipped the covers out from where they had been laid under the pillows and then pulled Detonate close like he was cradling him. The typhlosion hesitated before looking up at him, tears still sliding down his face even though there weren't nearly as many as before. Kai chuckled as he saw them and wiped them away. "Oh Detonate it's okay. It was just like before right? I know how much you loved us being so close…" he mused and scooted back against the pillows, bringing Detonate with him and shifting around so they were both laying down. Detonate just sniffed and weakly wrapped his arms around him, trying to snuggle closer and hide his face against his still clothed chest.

The feraligatr chuckled again and pulled him closer, rubbing his back under his shirt as he kissed his head and ears. "There you go baby it's okay now. You don't have to go back to him again." Detonate hesitated before looking up at him, ears lowering. "B-but Riku…" "Riku beat you. He doesn't need you to hang around anymore since that's all he wanted right? To beat you?" Kai asked, moving one of his hands under the fire type's chin and tilting his head a little farther up. He watched as Detonate's eyes started to tear up again and put on a small smile. "Don't worry Detonate, I'll take you back. It'll be like nothing ever happened between us." After hearing that Detonate sobbed and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, pulling himself as close as he could and hiding his face against him. "There there baby it'll be alright. Just calm down and then after a nap I'll take you home. Unless you want to stay the night. How's that sound?" he mused and rubbed Detonate's back, feeling him nod. After a few minutes of holding him he felt Detonate's grip loosening as he started to fall asleep and he placed him down next to him gently, his attention going to his phone that he had tossed onto the nightstand earlier as it started to light up. The water type reached over and picked it up, seeing there were a few unopened text messages from Noctly, Shockz, and Riku. A sneer made its way onto his face and he checked to make sure Detonate was asleep and he opened a new message to send to Riku.

_**We need to talk**_

* * *

**I cant write smut let alone rape scenes I apologize**

**and I really wanted to write those last few sentences SO BAD that it was my only motivation for writing this thing in the first place sorry**


End file.
